A Day At The Office
by ASkylinesSeverance
Summary: Nero and Ichigo are left at the office and this is what happens :3 Their respective lores have already been understood by both (for convenience) and they are a pre-established couple. PWP. Rated M for yaoi smut. Please enjoy. R/R please!


**Okay, well. Just warning you people. This will be a PWP or as some know a "Porn Without Plot" Straight, unadulterated smut. Oh, and it's yaoi smut too. So any homophobes had better run and hide.**

Nero grinned, a sultry, sexy, confident grin as he nipped on his lover's ear. Watching the person in question shiver, no doubt from the pleasure he was inflicting. Seeing this, his already swelling ego boosted up another two notches. "Whatsa matter, Ichigo? Cat got your tongue?" He got no response from his boyfriend other than his trademark, vicious scowl. Yes, he said _boyfriend. _Normally even the young demon hunter himself didn't envision being gay (or rather bisexual) but a long (and heated -winks-) talk with Dante had taught him that it was okay to like the opposite gender, and it was _just _as gratifying. The main reason for the talk (at least according to Dante) was that Nero was part demon and that demons have monstrous libidos. The veteran slayer had said that the young teenager's demonic side may act up and the closest fuckable thing around may not have a pussy so it was better he accept this fact and save himself the trouble later.

Nero had found he didn't care about details so he casually brushed it off, though still keeping it in his mind for the future. Not long after that fateful talk is when he met Ichigo. His first impression of Ichigo was a prudish, (at times) overconfident jerk. When he'd told Dante the red haired slayer laughed at him and said the two were almost exactly alike. After this, Dante had said that Nero should give it a little more time. So, he did and after a while the usual scowling mask faded. And underneath was an insecure, innocent and sometimes comedic, young man who cared deeply about his friends. Having found these things out, Nero bonded with Ichigo almost immediately and now, here the two were. Okay, that wasn't really an accurate account of how they'd gotten to this point (sitting in one of the upstairs bedrooms in Dante's shop) _exactly _but who cares, right?

The white haired teen smirked yet again. Nero knew exactly where to poke to rile Ichigo up. "Aww, strawberry-chan. You look so cute with that scowl on your face. That's fine. I can remove it in no time flat." Nero said, huskily whispering the last part into his partner's ear. He chose not to tease it this time. His warm, cinnamon scented breath on the young man's neck would do just fine. Nero decided to close in on the shinigami's neck. He kissed, sucked and bit at it roughly.

The carrot-topped teen almost moaned but restrained it. He refused to let Nero have the luxury of hearing him moan. It was getting harder and harder not to however, with the white haired man's feminine lips attacking his neck. Ichigo hoped that Nero wouldn't notice the raging tent in his pants. Although he was partially surprised he didn't. It was huge and the claustrophobia was _killing _him. Ichigo fought the urge to groan in frustration from the confines of his pants. Ichigo DID however groan in annoyance at Hichigo screeching in his head for him to just fuck Nero senseless. That, _and _The lithe, white haired teen had used that infernal nickname. Adding a good dose of hostility to his voice, Ichigo said, "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that Nero?"

Nero allowed a quiet, husky chuckle to flee from his lips. He'd gotten the exact reaction he wanted. Now, to issue the challenge. "What are _you _gonna do about it?" Ichigo's reply came not a second later.

"I'll wipe the floor with you of course." The carrot top said confidently.

The young slayer felt his cock twitch at that remark. Ichigo was sexy when he was confident. "At what? Fighting? Yeah probably, that isn't really an equal playing field considering your abilities versus mine." Nero said referring to the other man's Shinigami and Hollow powers. For the moment he sounded contemplative rather than lustful. That was only on the outside of course. Inside, his hormones were a raging torrent of want.

Ichigo tapped his chin, racking his brain for anything that was fair for both parties involved. Finally he thought of one. "How about a game of pool?" He said.

The white haired man smiled a snake-like smile. _Hook, line, and sinker. _He thought. His demonic side purred. Ichigo would be his, soon. "You're on. If you win, I'll leave you alone. If I win, your ass is mine." Nero said meaning the last sentence _both _physically and metaphorically. He felt somewhat bad for Ichigo. The poor teenager would get utterly destroyed. One of the only good things that had come out of staying with Dante was the fact he was unbeatable at pool. Well, almost. He hadn't managed to beat Dante yet, but nobody needed to know that.

"Fine." Ichigo said resigned. His eyebrow twitched as he heard Hichigo screaming for him to lose in the back of his head. _Zangetsu, will you contain that albino idiot? _He thought.

Zangetsu's response was as annoyed as Ichigo felt. _**I've tried, but you know it's impossible to contain him when he's like this.**_

**Who're you calling albino, dumbass? Ladies love my complextion. **Hichigo yelled back into his consciousness.

_Said no one ever. _Ichigo thought, smirking as Hichigo began spewing death threats. Following Nero downstairs, Ichigo waited at the pool table. A minute later he caught a cold beverage that Nero threw him. He looked at it, puzzled as it was a beer. "I'm not old enough to drink alcohol" He said dumbfounded.

Nero laughed at his boyfriend. "You're such a prude! Whaddaya want then? A strawberry juicebox?" The lithe teenager walked over to the pool table and stood at one end.

Ichigo felt a vein pop out above his eyebrow. "Enough with the name puns. I told you, Ichigo means protect."

"...And strawberry apparently"

"Does not!"

"Alright, alright." Nero said, walking over to his boyfriend and pecking him on the cheek. He opened his beer and said, "Well, let's get your asskicking underway shall we?" The white haired teen said, picking up a pole and tossing one to Ichigo.

"I beg to differ." Ichigo said, popping the cap off his beer with his thumb with one hand and catching the pole with the other. "I'll break." He lined up his pole with the cue ball and with a thrust of the pole he broke the triangle of pool balls. Ichigo smirked as a blue, solid ball sunk into one of the corner pocket. He then pocketed the solid, red ball before failing to pocket anything.

"This'll be over in less than five turns." The opposite man said as he pocketed three striped balls and then unfortunately the cue ball as well. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath. He didn't miss Ichigo's confident smirk.

Ichigo's confident smirk remained as he positioned the cue ball where he wanted it and sunk a ball in the corner pocket, two on the side, and then one other as it bounced off the eight ball. "You're right, it _will _be over in less than five turns." He said as he took a long gulp of his beer, his face puckering a little at the bitter taste.

Nero stopped the game for just a moment when he asked, "How'd you get so good?"

"Tatsuki, a friend of mine, loaned me her copy of Tekken one time. Karin played it more than I did and she's got a bad habit of leaving games out of their cases. I brought it back to Tatsuki all scratched and smudged up." Ichigo took another long swig of his beer before continuing. "Anyways, she challenged me to a game of pool, telling me if I lost she'd never loan me another game again. Needless to say, I kinda needed to win." The orange-haired teen said, finishing his story.

"Ahh..." Nero said, as he sunk the remainder of his pool balls into the pockets before finally sinking the eight ball, making his boyfriend's jaw drop to floor level. "Good. But not good enough." He walked over to his boyfriend and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a lusty kiss. Nero moaned slightly into the kiss, loving the feel of Ichigo's lips against his. "Now you're mine." He said.

"Fine. A deal is a deal." Ichigo said. Though he couldn't deny he was somewhat happy that he'd lost. But he shrugged it off, reasoning that that was just his dick talking. There was always the fact that Hichigo had stopped his incessant wailing. The orange-haired teen ran his thin fingers up Nero's shirt as the pair kissed, feeling his toned physique under his fingertips. He flicked one of the young slayer's nipples, grinning as he shivered. Pushing into his boyfriend's mouth he glided his warm tongue across Nero's, tasting cinnamon.

Nero pulled out of the kiss and licked, sucked and bit on Ichigo's lip. Moving down, he began to kiss and nip on Ichigo's neck like earlier, leaving bright pink love bites on the skin. As he did this, he reached between the carrot-top's legs and put his hand on the growing hard on that was there. Feeling his hips shake a little, Nero used the palm of his hand and rubbed the tent through Ichigo's jeans.

The teen in question let out a shaky moan as he moved his head to the side, giving his boyfriend more room. Ichigo let out a hot breath as he felt his clothed cock being rubbed. Not even he could stop his hips from rolling into Nero's rubbing. He gasped as every sensation went straight to his cock and left goosebumps on his skin. Ichigo groaned as Nero squeezed his clothed cock softly. The orange-haired teen could feel a small wet spot on his boxers and cursed. He was leaking precum already?

The young demon slayer smirked as he felt the opposite man grinding into his hand. "The lack of room must be killing you. How about I let it out?" Nero took his pointer finger and pressed on the head of Ichigo's clothed dick, feeling a spot of moisture. "It feels like it's ready for me anyways." Nero said smirking.

"Fine, you want to let it out, go ahead. Just don't choke." Ichigo said giving him a confident smirk between his now free-flowing moans.

"Oh I won't" Nero said, giving his own confident smirk as he knelt down in front of Ichigo's stiff erection. Unzipping the fly, he pulled out Ichigo's hard on, gasping as it was at least eight inches long and an inch thick. "Damn..." _I just might choke... _Nero thought. On the other side of his conscience, his demonic half was purring at the sight of the huge cock before him. It also took the liberty of giving the white-haired man a stiff hard on. Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, Nero blew on the head of Ichigo's cock before leaning in and licking some of the sticky, clear precum off of the tip. Not missing his strawberry's moan, an odd revelation went through his head. _Strange. He tastes somewhat like strawberries as well._

"Mmm please don't stop." Ichigo said, almost automatically.

This broke Nero from his train of thought. He took a quick glance at the orange-haired man's face. Specifically his eyes. They were glazed over. Nero smirked. Ichigo was in la la land. Getting back to the cock in front of him, he put the head in his mouth and sucked on it softly. While he sucked on it, he moved his tongue around in circles, focusing on the tip. Then Nero sucked on the head, his mouth air-tight around it, pulling on it.

Ichigo moaned loudly as he felt his orgasm build up. He didn't mean to hurt Nero but it was almost impossible not to push more of his cock into the young slayer's skilled mouth. In his conscience, Hichigo was laying on the ground with his hips up in the air and a major hard on, _and _a very idiotic cross-eyed, grin on his face. Most likely from the pleasure. After all, what Ichigo felt Hichigo and Zangetsu felt too. However, it was hard to tell how Zangetsu was faring because his back was turned.

Nero smiled (Or he tried but it was kind of hard with a dick in his mouth) at Ichigo into his mouth. He figured he'd give his strawberry what he wanted. First, he gave Ichigo's cock a lick from base to head and then he put the stiff erection back into his mouth. He then started to bob his head, taking in every inch of the shinigami's cock that he could. Suddenly Ichigo released a warm stream of precum into Nero's mouth, almost choking him. Continuing his movements, he concluded that Ichigo was almost ready to cum.

As if on cue, Ichigo said, "I'm sooo close."

The young slayer didn't know how much he would be able to swallow, but he would find out. While bobbing on the shinigami's cock, he reached behind and stuck two fingers in the strawberry's ass. He moved his fingers along the inside of Ichigo until he found a circular nub. He pressed down on the nub hard.

"F-F-Fuuuuucckkkk!" Ichigo yelled.

As expected, Ichigo came hard. He came in five thick streams, Nero was only able to swallow three of them and the other two ended up on his face and down his chin. Far too aroused to stop, the young slayer turned the strawberry around, dropped his pants, and bent him over slightly to where the orange-haired teen had his hands on the edge of Dante's desk. Nero pulled his cock out of it's confines and used some of the cum on his face to lube it up.

Ichigo attempted to tell his boyfriend to stop, but once his cock entered him he decided against it, noting how good it felt. He fought the urge to cry out in pleasure as he felt his ass being pounded.

Nero on the other hand wasn't faring so well, he was moaning so loud it was resonating off of the walls. _How can he be so tight? _Nero thought as Ichigo's ass squeezed his cock. The young slayer was close to cumming.

Ichigo had all but given up trying not to moan. Now the two teenagers' moans were both in sync with each other. He felt himself getting close, as the sensations being supplied to him went straight to his hard on. Finally the strawberry couldn't take it anymore. "I'm cumming!" He yelled. His cum came out in another six, very thick streams. They coated Dante's desk and the wall behind it and some even got on his face.

The white-haired demon slayer was able to go about a minute longer. "Ahhhhhh FUUUCK." He said as he spilled all of the cum stored in his balls into Ichigo's ass. So much cum in fact, that it spilled out of his boyfriend's ass and down his legs. Nero then laid against Ichigo's back exhausted and still sheathed inside of him. "That was great strawberry-chan." he said as he kissed Ichigo's neck.

Under normal circumstances the nickname would've gotten under Ichigo's skin but for the moment. He didn't mind. "You were good too, Nero." Ichigo said as he wrapped his hand in Nero's and kissed it.

Both men immediately paled when they heard clapping coming from the doorway of the shop.

There stood Dante with a snake-like grin on his face. "Very, _very _good, boys. Only one problem though." He said, putting his hand close to his zipper. "Now you've got me turned on." Dante unzipped his pants and freed his own arousal. Then he closed in on the two boys with a sinister grin.

"Aww... fuck..." Both Ichigo and Nero said at the same time.

**End. **

**Hope you liked it! Not planning a second chapter. The part at the end was only for humor's sake. No doing inappropriate things, my readers. :3. Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
